Alucard/Tropes
A-G '''A Form You Are Comfortable With: '''Alucard did have a true, definite form at some point when she was originally human, but by the time of Dusk, she's changed form so often she doesn't remember her true form, only the shapeless mass of shadows she becomes while altering her body. Thus, something similar to this is invoked. '''The Atoner: '''Why Alucard uses her scientific skills for the good of humanity; to counteract the sins she's committed of murdering tens of thousands of humans for their blood. '''Bi the Way:''' Gender doesn't much matter to Alucard at all, she is willing to court both males and females. The fact that she can change gender when she changes form, this lends a bit of understanding. Word of God states that Alucard outright doesn't ''care'' about words like "gay" or "straight", and has some trouble grasping what they mean. '''Breaking And Bloodsucking:''' One of the several ways Alucard feeds. '''Cannot Cross Running Water''': Averted, Alucard is even quite fond of swimming. '''Daywalking Vampire:''' Alucard pretty much flips sunlight the bird. She implies she was weak to sunlight...some several thousand years ago. Since then, her body has simply adjusted. '''Expy: '''Alucard, surprisingly, appears to have several things in common with Lamia from ''Fairy Tail: Vice''. Similar appearance, similar profession, similar Atoner natures, similar regards to sexuality as well as status as a Shameless Fanservice girl. They both even have female Automatons who serve as maids, Alucard just happens to be married to hers. '''Frozen Fashion Sense''': Confirmed by Word of God, Alucard's taste in clothing in several centuries old. However, the styles in Dusk are also said to be styles from several centuries ago that come and go as new fads, so, her taste in clothes can also just be considered "recent". '''Good People Have Good Sex:''' Well, Morally Ambiguous People anyway, but Alucard and Ilona are implied to have a rather active sex life. H-P '''Happily Married''': Ilona is very much Alucard's wife, robot or not, and Alucard loves the girl as much as any person would love their spouse. Being alone for several thousand years and creating someone you can finally spend your life with tends to have this effect on people. '''Holy Burns Evil:''' Averted with Alucard. Just try it, you'll get a cap in your ass before you have time to blink. '''Immortals Fear Death''': Alucard plays this straight; she admits to Mina that, despite loathing the monster she's become, she persist in active hypocrisy by devouring human blood so that she may live because she's scared to die. The specific reason for this is because, as a Vampire, Alucard is guaranteed to go to Hell when she dies; this fear of this is what keeps her alive. '''Lesbian Vampire''': As far as her body is considered, yes. Alucard even has a robot wife she designed herself. '''Monster Progenitor''': Heavily implied that Alucard is the first true vampire in the ''Sun Trilogyl''; she's named after Dracula, the most well known vampire, she's one of the oldest characters in the series short of Giselle and anyone connected to the mythos of the series, and she is extremely powerful. '''Ms. Fanservice:''' Alucard is going to serve as fanservice as well as a Badass. *'''Shameless Fanservice Girl''': Alucard has absolutely no qualms about going around naked, or in nothing but a towel...that covers barely anything, much to Eris' shock. '''Omnidisciplinary Scientist''': Given how Alucard operates, she seems to have degrees in biology, engineering, ''biological engineering'', chemistry, and apparently gemology, if her foray into Red Lacrima research is anything to go by. Arguably a Justified Trope, as having an eternity to study the sciences would naturally lead to one amassing multiple skills in several areas, and Alucard, despite being versatile when it comes to her skills, appears to favour engineering above others. '''Our Vampires Are Different:''' In the context of the Sun Trilogy, Vampires seem to be a pick-and-choose of common weaknesses and strengths, as well as additions of Darkrai's own unique flavor. Using Alucard as a basis, they still feed on blood (humans only), they are still undead; their hearts no longer beat, blood however continues to flow due to the unique way magical energy flows in the vampires body. They have the weakness to sunlight so infamously introduced in the German Film Nosferatu, however, it's implied to be non-lethal and particularly long-lived vampires adapt after a millenia or so. They do have fangs, but not as noticeable as one would expect; they do have a reflection. While garlic doesn't affect them perse, the sense of smell a vampire has is enough to make them flinch at the particularly strong scent of anything, not simply Garlic. Holy symbols do about as much to them as any human, silver however (despite not applying at all in the original folklore of Europeans or North Americans), is poisonous to them, it slows the regeneration factor of the vampire body. Running water does nothing to them, in fact, vampires swim as well as any human and can hold their breath for far longer. The most unique thing about the vampires featured in the Sun Trilogy is the amount of punishment a vampire body can take. A vampire must be completely destroyed to kill it, no beheading, no staking, nothing of the sort, such damage can be easily regenerated. Chopped of limbs can be reattached, destroyed limbs regenerate as easily the rest of the body. They can even completely alter their body and assume new shapes; Alucard has taken several different forms over her lifetime, the one she is currently in being her newest. Q-V '''Silver Has Mystic Powers''': Done in a rather unique way, incorporate both magic and science into silver to serve as an effective weakness to Alucard. '''Stronger with Age: '''Confirmed, the older Alucard gets, the stronger she gets. She's already adapted to sunlight, removing that weakness years ago, and the more people she consumes over the years, the stronger her magic power grows. '''Time Abyss''': The only immortals in the ''Sun Trilogy'' older than Alucard are Giselle, anyone related directly to the mythos of the universe, and possibly Miu. '''Vampires Are Sex Gods: '''Darkrai deliberately gave Alucard a design that he found sexy and appealing. If the comments on the article are anything to go by, he succeeded. '''Vampiric Draining''': No shit, she's a vampire. '''Vegetarian Vampire''': Averted with a vengeance. It's implies Alucard ''did'' attempt this, but her body cannot live off the blood of animals and demons, only the blood of humans will suffice. Darkrai did this deliberately as a jab at Twilight. X-Z